


a funny thing happened on the way to the consult

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't piss off the well spirits, Ghost Hunters, Multi, Spirits, Well Spirits, implied bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: So what do you do when a couple of cute ghosts call you in to investigate the people who own the house around their well for general Bad Guy Shit and maybe a little bit of attempted blood sacrifice?If you're Sollux Captor, congratulations! The answer is: Stand there awkwardly and be consumed by entirely inappropriate attraction while your beautiful girlfriend chats the both of them up.There is absolutely no possible way this could end poorly.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	a funny thing happened on the way to the consult

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> aradia and sollux are psychics who investigate haunted houses...
> 
> the house they've been called in to investigate is a huge mansion with an interior open-air courtyard. in the courtyard is a very very old well. it's said the house was built around the well, and every person who has owned the home must make a sacrifice to the "spirits" that dwell within it. 
> 
> eridan and feferi are the "spirits," naturally.

"So," you start, and then you have to stop and look over at Aradia, because the brilliant smile she's wearing is simultaneously A) reassuring, B) terrifying, and C) as hot as it usually is, even when you're not knee deep in ghosties.

Okay. You're kidding yourself here. You are pretty much always knee deep in ghosties.

Aradia's grin widens. You, meanwhile, have half a dark roast poured down your shirt, have discovered that the thread you are hanging on by is really quite thin, and that the resident ghosts of this mansion are like. _Stupid_ attractive.

Oh, and they're really fucking pissed at the current owners. You're discovering that one too.

* * *

It started when you got a call that was a little different than your usual call, but it had come in at like 3 AM (you'd gone to sleep a mere two hours ago) so you personally feel like you can be excused for not realizing that the ghosts were the ones calling you in. You'd rolled over in bed, scribbled down an address and all pertinent information (you're not sure why your sleep-deprived brain wrote "voice sounds like waves over stone shore. think coffee." but for some reason 3 AM Sollux seemed to think it was important), and rolled back over to snuggle Aradia and deal with everything else in the morning.

(you know exactly why you wrote that down and your conscious mind is not willing to deal with it, it being your traitor brain that also wrote "pretty laughter in the background? bells and shells. wind chimes?")

When you'd shown up to the mansion, the owners had been absolutely relieved to see you, but both of them had, for some reason, assumed it was the other one, or perhaps some unknown party altogether (you have no idea who Bunty is but you desperately want to meet her).

Turns out the unknown party was the party of the part of ghosts. Fuck. You really needed that coffee.

Coffee-wave-on-stone voice is talking to Aradia right now, taking her through the basics of their fury. You have apparently been standing there lost in thought for long enough that she gave up on you and decided to get started on this one on her own.

"—an listen, it's not like people haven't tried for the nastier types a sacrifices before, but that shit was just _reprehensible_ —"

You stop listening in. Ostensibly, this is because you're a grown-ass man. In actuality, it's because bells-and-shells-and-wind-chimes is staring at you with such intensity that you're a little worried you might _actually_ burst into fire.

"What," you say, because you are absolutely a master of flirtation, and incredibly personable, and good at what you do, an all around stud who definitely is not rude a solid 98% of the time, even to people who might want to bone you. Not that wind chimes does. You're just. She's a really pretty well spirit, and you kind of wish you could take her out on a date.

"You're really cute," she says, like she's confiding some huge secret in you. You are a hideous tomato red, and also dying. "I think Eridan's going to take a liking to you! I already have."

"Mnnghf," you say, having just tried to take a sip of what's left of your coffee in a desperate effort to play it cool.

"Don't worry! We like your girlfriend too. Are you free for dinner after you deal with the human police?"

This is probably how the both of you die, or something, going on a date with potentially vengeful well spirit ghosts (question mark?? you're STILL not sure, and you've had like, an hour, probably) but A) you've _absolutely_ had that same thought before, and B) from the look on Aradia's face, she won't really mind this either.


End file.
